Craving Contact
by MarlboroLite
Summary: Fabbery flavoured fic, oooh yeah. I suck at summaries, it's a one shot, why not just read it? :


**A very odd idea got stuck in my head, that i decided to write, i originally intended it to be very short, it ended up being rather long, i got a little carried away.**

**I can't seem to get idea's out of my head, i wrote three faberry fics, the day after i published my first, so heres one.**

**Its a very light hearted one shot, no serious angst, kind of smutty, im not sure if its an M but just incase, im rating it that way.**

**I hope you enjoy it, :)**

**Review if you can, oh and thanks for the reviews on my last one shot, they made me happy and brave enough to write another fic, well three actually. **

**Reviews are like crack to me 0_o i need them. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of its characters.**

Quinn had agreed to stay late after school and rehearse with Rachel, usually she would of refused but when she was riding along in Rachel's car to school this morning, Rachel pulled over before they got there and did some thing's to her in the backseat of her car that persuaded Quinn, to rehearse with her for the rest of the week.

So at 5pm in the evening, Quinn was sat in the music room, rehearsing a dance routine that really didn't need to be rehearsed any further, both Quinn and Rachel rarely had any difficulty learning or performing routines, well not usually but pregnancy tends to slow a person down, and Quinn has had just about enough, so she stopped abruptly, taking a few steps back and slumping down into a chair, relieved to have stopped.

Rachel surprisingly hadn't said a word, she simply stuck a hand on her hip, and stared down at her girlfriend, who did look like she needed a break.

"Sorry Rach…I was getting really tired." Quinn looked up into Rachel's eyes, and stated apologetically.

"It's fine, we can rehearse singing instead, we don't have to dance anymore today." Rachel replied, smiling warmly.

"Thanks." Quinn smiled back.

Rachel went to retrieve the sheet music from the piano, each line of the song's have been highlighted and color coded, with a matching key that indicated which part belonged to whom, Rachel's lines were highlighted with a sparkly gold pen, which Quinn chuckled at when she saw.

They sat and sang together, well mostly Rachel sang, for a few minutes until both of them seemed to have trailed off from the song, looking at each other, when alone in a room after school has finished, with your girlfriend, getting distracted is inevitable.

Rachel had the all knowing look on her face, the _you want to make out now_ look, and Quinn knew it all too well, she half smiled at Rachel, and put the sheet music down next to her on the floor, Rachel did the same, she got up, and lowered herself down to straddle the blonde, linking her arms behind her neck, she moved in, pressing her own lips to Quinn's, the kiss started off tentatively, their mouths brushing against each other gently, Rachel eagerly deepened the kiss, her hand ending up buried in golden blonde locks, Quinn's hand's were digging into the small of Rachel's back, as the kiss grew more intense, both of their tongues probing each others mouth, Quinn pulled back, breaking the kiss, needing to catch her breath, Rachel's eyes were heavy as she also calmed her breathing.

Rachel stood up, extending a hand to Quinn, she pulled her up with her, and pressed a soft kiss at the base of the taller girls neck, she pulled back and went to gather her thing's, Quinn did the same, both of them thinking exactly the same thing, that this make out session needed to continue in a more comfortable setting, preferably in a warm inviting bed, where there was little possibility of a teacher or a janitor walking in on them, or even worse another student.

Other than the Glee kid's nobody else in school was aware of their relationship, they had come about about a month ago, Quinn had threatened all of the Gleek's, wearing her most frightful scowl, with Rachel right beside her, doing the same, warning of just what she would do to them if they let it get out, neither Rachel nor Quinn felt ready enough to tell anyone outside of that circle, and were content just being together, with only a few people knowing.

They left, the building deciding to go to Rachel's house, as Quinn's aunt who she was staying with was unfortunately still at home, she worked night's as a nurse at the Lima hospital, and was completely unaware that Rachel was her young, very pregnant niece's girlfriend. The pair were quite thankful for the absence of Quinn's aunt at night, as they had the house to themselves after 9pm being that, that was the curfew that her Aunt had set for her, things worked out very well, they could spend the evening at Rachel's house, and the night's at Quinn's.

----------------

Rachel pulled into the McKinley parking lot, looking around for her girlfriend who had agreed to be there waiting for her at 8.15am, sharp.

Quinn had opted to be dropped to school by her Aunt, who often insisted that she should do so every morning, but Quinn feeling like she was already such a burden, often declined, stating that various Friend's would take her, and after working until 7am in the A&E department, her Aunty should get some rest. Quinn suspected that her Aunt just wanted to keep a close eye on her, since she was pregnant, but there really wasn't any other situation she could get herself into that her Aunt needed to worry about.

Rachel stepped out of her car, closing the door behind her, turning around she was startled to find Quinn standing behind her, smiling.

"8.15, on the dot." Quinn stated, grinning widely.

"Well thank your for being punctual Quinn, it's very much appreciated." Rachel smiled back, nodding her head in the direction of the entrance, they walked toward it, side by side.

"Why 8.15 specifically?" Quinn asked, looking ahead.

"Well school start's at 8.30, we both usually arrive around 5 minutes before that, and I just wanted an extra 10 minutes with you in the morning, before we have to sit through three period's until we next get to spend time together, away from everyone else." Rachel answered, smiling.

Quinn looked down at the slightly shorter girl, wanting to hug her, but not being able to as they were walking into the entrance of school, and she would have to find some way to thank her for her thoughtfulness, or perhaps a location where they could spend the 10 extra minutes they now had. Quinn was fairly positive she could accomplish a sufficient way of thanking Rachel in under 10 minutes.

The two walked down the hallway which was almost completely empty and Rachel found it surprising the amount of student's that left it until the last minute to arrive at school.

Suddenly Jacob stepped out in front of them, blocking their path deliberately.

"Ew. Move out of the way Jewfro, we don't have time for this, and once again, Rachel isn't interested, 'kay?" Quinn spat out the words.

"No, of course I'm sorry Ladies', you go ahead." He replied, all too politely.

They both stepped past him, wearing smug grins, obviously happy they had gotten rid of him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get in your way, I know you have some making out that you need to do." Jacob bellowed after them, in a whiny voice.

Both girls stopped dead in their tracks, turning on their heels almost in complete synchronisation.

Quinn paced ahead, grabbing Jacob's arm and pushing him into the lockers, Rachel came to stand beside her, they had cornered Jacob, and they intended to find out, how he found out, but not before denying it, of course.

"What are you talking about Jacob?" Rachel asked, painting an expression that she was oblivious to what he was suggesting.

"Well, I was in school after hours yesterday, just walking around, and I walked past the music room, and saw you, Rachel, sitting in her lap, making out, very heavily - it was very hot, I have to admit." Jacob droned back to them, not seeming intimidated by them.

"At least now I know why you weren't interested in me, your swinging for the other side, or batting. Or whatever the saying is…" he added, his voice in a slight mocking tone.

Quinn, grabbed his arm again, and smashed him back into the locker, the impact making his glasses fall to the side.

"Listen Jewfro, you are telling no one about this, do you understand me?" Quinn said, her face pulled back into a grimace.

"I don't plan on telling anyone, just writing a short blog about it, I would of blogged about it yesterday but my mom cut off my computer access for a week after looking through my browser history…" Jacob trailed off, his eyes darting between the girls. "but I'm allowed to use the computer again starting 7pm tonight, so by this time tomorrow morning, everyone will know."

Both Quinn and Rachel were scowling at him furiously, both clearly angry, and Quinn had begun clenching her fist's, if threatening him didn't work, then maybe violence would get the point across.

Rachel looked over to Quinn and tapped her on the shoulder. "Quinn, let's go, people are arriving now, and we don't want them to see our _confrontation_, do we?" Rachel spoke through gritted teeth.

Quinn looked back at Rachel, loosening her fist's and understanding that it would only make thing's worse if they were seen about to beat the living daylight out of the perverted little freak, that was now cowering in front of them.

"Speak a word of this, to anyone Jacob, and you will have a lot to worry about."

Quinn sputtered at him, menacingly.

The two walked off swiftly, their 10 minutes almost up, and the first Bell's about to ring, they headed to class, hoping that Jacob didn't tell anyone.

After a double period of English, where they unfortunately were unable to talk as the teacher separated them, they were headed to Spanish and they had yet to get any weird looks, there were no hushed whispers, so Quinn assumed that Jacob had kept his mouth shut, up to now.

Their next class was Spanish, with Mr Schuester, ever since her break up with Finn, Quinn now sat next to Rachel in class, so they were presented with the opportunity to talk about the Jacob situation, or at least attempt to, Quinn wished that Mr Schuester would treat the Glee kid's a little differently, letting them get away with the little things, like talking during class.

Rachel and Quinn both settled down into their seat's, arranging their books, on the table in front of them, Rachel put a yellow notepad down with two pens' one being gold and the other silver, no prizes for guessing who would use which.

Mr Schuester welcomed the class, and turned to the board to write the assignments for today.

Rachel began writing on the notepad, and she finished turning it to face Quinn.

_What are we going to do? Jacob isn't going to keep this a secret for long._

Quinn picked up the other pen, and wrote something down.

_I say we throw him a dumpster, and shake him up so he's too scared to tell._

_As much fun as it would be to do that, I do not think it's a good idea, we need a plan which will enable us to make sure that he doesn't tell anyone today, or any time in the near future._ Rachel scribbled back.

Quinn pulled the notebook back towards her, and began writing again.

_Well I'm out of idea's, I can't think of anything we could do to stop it._

Quinn pushed the notebook back toward Rachel, her face wore an expression of worry.

_Quinn, would it really be so terrible if everyone found out? I know we weren't quite ready before, but I think we are now, and if we are going to be outed, I propose we let it happen on our own terms, and refuse to let that vile miniature sasquatch do it for us, in an undignified way._

Rachel passed the long note back to Quinn, her eyes scanned the paper, and her brows furrowed, Quinn wasn't sure if it was time yet, but Rachel was right, if people were going to find out, it wouldn't be from the blog of that terrible-afro-sporting-perverted-freak-of-nature, Jacob.

_Okay. We'd need to do it today, before school is out, and we need to plan how. _Quinn wrote, pushing the notepad back into Rachel's hands.

_Well we could make a formal announcement perhaps in the cafeteria, it would be a dignified way of letting the school populous know about our relationship, perhaps we could go for a simpler gesture and wait until after Lunch is over, when the hall's are very busy, and just hold hands, alerting our peers to our new status as a couple._ Rachel wrote down her suggestion.

Quinn looked over the note, flicking the pen she was holding from side to side in her hand, she imagined each scenario and both seemed sensible enough, they would be effective. She began to scribble down her reply.

_I like the plan about the thing in the hallway after lunch, meet you by your locker?_

_Yes, okay, we will meet there. Are you nervous? Rachel wrote, quizzically._

_Not yet, but I think once I get into the hallway I might be, but we've decided, so let's just do it_. Quinn replied.

_Its settled. Oh, and I'm going to miss you at lunch, a lot._

Every Wednesday since the whole pregnancy situation had exploded into full on real life soap opera, Principal Figgin's had suggested that she talk to the guidance councillor at least once a week, of course with all the budget cuts, she would have to do so during her own lunch break, instead of outside of school hours, or as a substitute for one of her classes.

_I'll miss you too._

Quinn passed the paper back to Rachel, who smiled at her and then turned her attention back to the front of the class, giving Quinn's leg a little nudge with her own.

* * *

After spending an hour, in Miss Pillsbury's office, talking very generally about the pregnancy, and trying to avoid an emotional outburst, which she seemed to suffer from much more easily, now, Quinn was glad to step outside, taking a deep breath in, she walked down the hall toward the lockers, not being able to spend lunch with Rachel bothered her especially today since they had barely had any time to talk, the one conversation they had was in note form, Quinn remembered the note Rachel had passed about missing her, and smiled to herself lightly, then her stomach jumped when she remembered what she had to do when she actually got to Rachel, her heart fluttered slightly at the thought, but she was sure it wouldn't be that bad, holding hands, it's a small subtle gesture, and after not having touched Rachel all day, she would be happy about the contact, even the smallest amount of contact would make her heart swell with joy, so subtly slipping her hand into Rachel's would surely make up for the not so pleasant day she had so far.

She turned the corner, and at the end of the hall, which seemed impossibly long, Rachel was standing there, pulling books out of her locker, not looking around, she didn't even appear to be nervous, Quinn stopped walking, pausing to look at Rachel, taking a deep breath and mentally repeating that it's not a big deal, so she walked down the hallway calmly, stopping a few feet away from Rachel's row of lockers, and Rachel was looking in the other direction, she hadn't spotted the blonde yet, so Quinn took a few more steps forward, and her leg's felt like jelly, and her hands were trembling slightly, but she was Quinn Fabray, she is never intimidated, she does not care what people think…and when has she ever been subtle?

With a final step, she was standing right next to Rachel, Quinn pushed her arm out and slammed the door of Rachel's locker shut, which surely drew attention to them, Rachel looked upwards, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion, and before she could open her mouth to talk, Quinn had pinned her against the locker and her lips were pushed against Rachel's, Rachel was still for a few second's out of shock, but she quickly began kissing back, after all she didn't want it to look like Quinn had just _assaulted_ her, and it's not like she hadn't wanted Quinn to kiss her all day, and the taste of her passion fruit lip gloss, made her want to kiss back even more, so she responded, hungrily.

There were collective gasps as people watched the two girls making out against the lockers, and they seemed to be oblivious to everyone else, people who were packed into the hallway, mouths fallen open in shock, and students gesturing toward them, with sharp pointed fingers, and you would of thought that a person had just burst into flame, because the expression's on peoples faces and the fact that the whole hallway had come to a virtually stand still, and the only sound was whispering and hushed conversations, was really just an unbelievable reaction to, two girls kissing.

Quinn and Rachel, hadn't noticed a moment of the commotion around them, and they seemed to be lost in each others kisses, as Rachel snaked her hand into Quinn's hair, and was grabbing and pulling her head toward her, and Quinn's hands had started to wander down Rachel's sides, and the would break the kiss and begin again for a second at a time, to catch short breath's, their eyes still firmly shut as their mouths barely separated, and their fronts were pinned together, their chests moving slightly against each other, Rachel's free hand travelled down to rest on Quinn's lower back.

Miss Pillsbury strolled out of her office, having to go and find a student that was supposed to be in her office 5 minutes ago, and turning the corner to the hallway she see's at least a hundred students cemented in the spots they are standing in, looking forward, some are gasping, and the boys are wearing unreadable expression's and the girls have their hands clamped over their mouths, what could possibly be going on?

Miss Pillsbury weaves through the student's walking further down into the hallway, where there is an open space that no one seems to want to get close to, near the second row of locker's and she hopes that a student hasn't collapsed in the middle of the hall, or something similar to that, she steps forward, head facing down, she is half expecting to see an unconscious body sprawled on the floor, and she see's nothing, so she looks up and see's two student's pressed against a locker, engaging in what isn't at all appropriate amount of PDA, she drops her head to the side a little trying to work out who the culprits are, and can't help but gasp when she recognises, Quinn who she had seen in her office a short while ago, and she's kissing a girl, and Miss Pillsbury thinks it might be Rachel Berry, and when she realises that it is, she quickly pushes her hand to her mouth in shock, her eyes growing wide.

Quinn and Rachel still haven't noticed a thing, and they are pushing their hips together forcefully and trying to create more contact, and Rachel definitely register's this kiss as the most aggressively that Quinn has ever kissed her, and she's enjoy the feeling of Quinn's tongue exploring her mouth, and her lips pulling and pushing against hers and the sparks of pleasure that are flying through her body, too much to even question what got her girlfriend all riled up, but she likes it, and she can't think of anything but it, and Quinn's free hand is travelling over her hips, and it stops to clamp around her thigh, and her fingers begin to dig into her skin, and that just makes her skin flush, there's a trail of goosebumps along the path that Quinn's hand travelled.

Quinn is grabbing Rachel's thigh, and her nails are gripping into her warm flesh, and she begins grazing her nails over the girls thigh, and _god_ she loves Rachel's short skirts right now because it is so much hotter to feel Rachel's skin against her palms, than it would be to feel it through jeans, she's kissing Rachel hard, and Rachel seems to like it, and she can feel the girls hand clamped at the small of her back, and crushing her hips into hers, knowing that all that separates her and Rachel from gaining further contact is the clothes in between them, she makes her grind her hips into Rachel's slightly, searching for some contact, Quinn release's her nails from Rachel's leg, and slips her hand to the underside of Rachel's thigh, she hitches it up so that it is now level with her waist, and Rachel gasp's sharply in response, and crushes her lips back onto Quinn's.

Miss Pillsbury after getting over her shellshock, notices the nature of the interaction, and it seems to be going on for a while, she doesn't know whether to go and tap them, or shout, and she certainly isn't going to pull them off of each other, in the condition that they are in.

She clears her throat loudly, and takes a slight step forward.

"Girls…" she call's out, and they don't even flinch, and she looks around to see the shocked face's of students intact, and they can't seem to take their eyes off of the display in front of them, and Miss Pillsbury is in disbelief that they haven't taken their hands each other, and that they seem to be getting rather aggressive, they appear to have forgotten where they are.

"Quinn…Rachel…Girls…um…" she raises her voice slightly, she doesn't shout much, but it should be loud enough for them to hear, only they don't, perhaps they will stop soon, they must be getting tired and they will remember where they are eventually, and then she will deal with the problem from there.

Quinn still has Rachel's thigh hitched up at her waist, and her hips are pushing against Rachel's centre now that her leg is opened and she has slightly more access, and she can feel the sweat on her skin, as well as Rachel's, and its hot and sticky and so ridiculously sexy that she is so turned on, she has forgotten how to turn off.

Rachel is rolling her hips slightly, pressing them into Quinn, and she is sure that there is going to be a patch of moisture against Quinn's dress, because she is so aroused that she can feel the wetness soaking through the front of her underwear, and she is gripping onto fistfuls of Quinn's hair, and in the back of her mind she knows they have to stop, but the passion and the fire of the moment has all but consumed them completely and she can barely concentrate on what she is supposed to do, because her mind is overwhelmed with the thoughts of what she wants to do, and _oh god_ there is _sooo_ much she wants to do.

Quinn can't quite remember how this all started, but she knows she doesn't want it to finish, and she can feel the pulse throbbing between her leg's, Rachel's squirming against her, which is only making it harder for her, so she surrenders completely her hand travelling round the outside of Rachel's thigh which is pressed against her waist, and she slips her hand through the side of Rachel's underwear, and feels the wetness spread all over the inside of Rachel's thigh and her hand hasn't even gotten to Rachel's centre yet, but just imaging how hot and wet she is making her want to thrust her hand into Rachel.

Miss Pillsbury is looking around at the other student's, assuming that she should let this thing between Quinn and Rachel run its course, which could be a bad decision on her part if another teacher walks down the hall, say to investigate why half the pupils aren't in class, but she isn't going to touch the girls who have been gyrating against each other, who are now shiny with sweat, she simply couldn't.

She couldn't help but think that making out against a locker was entirely unsanitary, given the number of student's it could of belonged to, any of whom could of had terrible hygiene standards..what if it belonged to a jock? And the amount of times that people must touch these lockers during the day, coupled with the fact that Figgin's had fired half of the janitorial staff, the lockers must rarely be cleaned.

She hears a groan, and she snaps back to reality, and looking over she see's that one of Quinn's hand's has gone missing, and she doesn't want to but she latches onto Quinn's arm the one that isn't currently moving in Rachel's skirt, and pulls her backwards with a reasonable amount of force, Quinn's hand which had been occupied slides out of Rachel's skirt, and Quinn stumbles backwards a bit, both girls have gone bright red, Quinn's usually porcelain like skin has flushed completely, as has Rachel's.

Miss Pillsbury feels like she has put her hand on a radiator, Quinn's skin is white hot underneath her hand, and not to mention sweaty and she drops the blondes arm immediately at the thought, stepping in between the two girls, she clears her throat, and looks to both of them, expecting them to say something but Quinn's hazel eyes are gazing straight into Rachel's wide glossy chocolate ones, and they aren't breaking eye contact at all. Miss Pillsbury feels slightly uncomfortable because she knows a thing or two about desire and longing and it is blazon in these two girls eyes, not sure how to snap them out of it, she steps in between them, and Rachel actually cranes her neck to look past Miss Pillsbury, so her eyes meet with Quinn's again.

"Girls, maybe take a second to calm down, then I'm going to have to take you to my office, so we can have a talk about this, I don't think I have a leaflet relating to situations like this in particular, but I think it's best if we talk about this. Okay?" She tells them in soft voice.

Rachel nod's, and Quinn does too, biting her lip slightly, she drops her head as the gravity of the situation and just how carried away she got hit her, she thinks maybe she should of just stuck to the plan but she got a little angry at herself for worrying about what other people think, and she wanted to be with Rachel, and touch her, and _damn it_ she didn't want to be subtle, but she knows that thing's may have gone a _tad_ too far, and were probably a _touch_ too inappropriate for a school hall way, during the middle of the day, in front of a vast number of students.

Quinn smiles slightly, because as well as being mortified, it's one of those situations where you do something wrong, and you realise it, its pointed out to you, but you can't help but feel slightly proud of yourself, knowing that you shouldn't be, because what you did was wrong, even if it felt so right, so Quinn tries to conceal the sly smile playing on her lips, and keeps looking down, to at least appear regretful, even if she doesn't regret it for a single second.

Rachel feels her eyelids fluttering heavily, she is all flustered and she can't stop staring at Quinn, who is looking down now smirking which Rachel thinks is hot because its like an _I've been really naughty _smirk, and its not helping her to calm down at all.

Miss Pillsbury is standing between them looking mightily uncomfortable and sort of shifty, she's also impairing Rachel's view of Quinn's body which is irritating although probably for the best, because her own legs are quivering and in between her legs and the insides of her thighs are sticky, she feels like she has a hundred degree temperature burning over her skin, the hair's on the back of her arms and necks are standing on end, and if she keeps staring at her girlfriend's body, the aforementioned tortuously pleasurable feelings will only escalate, and there's a chance that she will shove Miss Pillsbury out of the way in a very violent fashion, in order to get her hands on Quinn again.

"Girls are you ready to come and talk about this now?" Miss Pillsbury asks, avoiding eye contact, extremely uncomfortable being caught in the middle of this situation.

She turns on her heel to head back up the hallway, and looks back at the girls, informing them to follow.

They both take a few second's to brush the hair from their face's and straighten their clothes.

Quinn looks at Rachel, checking to see what her reaction is, it's definitely not what she expected, she knows that look all too well, she's seen that look on many nights, maybe its not usually as fiery as it is now though, and this makes it harder for her to stop smirking, so she focuses, and extends a hand to Rachel, who steps forward taking it, they walk slowly through what looks half of the school students, weaving in and out of the shocked face's and not paying much attention to the whisper's or the perverted smiles etched on some of the boy's faces, or the few cat calls and whistles that they are getting.

"So…" Rachel extends, "what happened to dignified?"

"Dignity is over rated, and at least we let it happen on our own terms, which happened to be a lot more fun, than a formal announcement, or holding hands." Quinn replied

Rachel chuckled at her response, and Miss Pillsbury looked back at them, giving them the look that says this is no time for laughing.

"Well I happen to think either would have been fine, but I'm glad they weren't chosen, wait, so holding my hand now isn't fun?" Rachel queried

"There's no hand I'd rather be holding right now, Rach."

Rachel smiled up at her, pushing a hand through her hair that had gotten rather messy.

"Quinn?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you think that everyone got the message about us being a couple?" Rachel asked mockingly.

Quinn couldn't hold it anymore and burst into a fit of giggles, Rachel joined her, laughing as they turned the corner of the hallway, heading toward Miss Pillsbury's office, leaving all the people who didn't matter, behind, still reeling from what they had seen.

Miss Pillsbury knew she should of discouraged the laughing, but after hearing the short conversation between the two girls, she couldn't help but smile at how sweet it was, and clearly they hadn't intended to get so carried away, she decided then not to tell the Principal about the incident, instead she would just set some rules about PDA that would be wise for them to follow in future.


End file.
